This invention relates to a seat latch for watercraft and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for latching a seat to the hull of a watercraft and for affording access to the latching mechanism.
There is a popular type of small watercraft that is propelled by a jet propulsion unit and which is operated by a single rider seated in straddle fashion on a seat. The seat is normally removeable from the hull so as to afford access either to a storage compartment and/or to mechanical components of the watercraft for their servicing. Normally this type of seat latch is mounted at the rear of the seat and must be released by the operator being positioned at the rear of the seat. There are times, however, where it is desirable for the operator to be able to release the seat latch even when he is still seated on the seat. This is particularly true since it may be necessary for the rider to open the seat at a time when the watercraft is at sea.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide a improved seat latch for a small watercraft and an actuating mechanism therefore.
It is a further object to this invention to provide a seat latch for a small watercraft that is accessible and operable from the side rather from the rear of the seat.